


The Story of A Florist and A Tattoo Artist

by prdsdefsus



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, era - O Sole Mio, florist! hwiyoung, making an ugly title is my speciality™, tattoo artist! taeyang, this is originally from bahasa and since i suck at translating i make it really bad i want to kms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Youngkyun never thought that a tattoo artist would come to his shop.(or basically an au where hwiyoung is a florist and taeyang is a tattoo artist that no one asked for.)





	The Story of A Florist and A Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> this is based from a prompt on tumblr lol hope you like it!1!1! also sf9’s newest comeback is fine as fuck i wish seokwoo can kick me  
> i was kinda sleepy when i wrote this so yeah forgive me if i made any mistake hxhhssj

Youngkyun knows there is this one tattoo parlor near OO Flower Shop, a place where he works. But he does not really know the details about it, he never comes there. Youngkyun is not a type who would get a tattoo on one of his body parts anyway. He also thinks that it must be hurt to have one.

Until one day, one of the tattoo artists comes to his workplace. Even though Youngkyun is pretty surprised with the sudden come, he still tries to be friendly, “Welcome, is there anything that I can help?”

The silver haired boy, who is currently the tattoo artist, scratches the back of his neck, “Uh, before that, I want to apologize,” Youngkyun only tilts his head; curious. “I’m here not to buy flowers, actually I want to.. Practice how to draw flowers.” He continues.

“A lot of our clients ask us to draw various types of flowers for their tattoos, and usually this one friend of mine is the one who works on it, but he just quit yesterday, so I have to start practicing drawing flowers..” The boy who is infront of Youngkyun huffs. Knowing that, the florist voices out, “Ah, I’m sorry to know you lost your worker..”

The taller boy lets out a satisfied giggle, “Why’d you make him sound like he died?”

Youngkyun quickly hesitates, “O- oh, I didn’t mean something like that, sorry..” He immediately hides his face behind his watering can. Well, he was watering the plants anyway. When the other boy is still laughing with how Youngkyun acts, the latter finds out that the boy who is currently standing near him is really handsome, he also has a bright smile; like a sun. At the same time, Youngkyun realizes that he can feel his cheeks are getting heated up and he is one hundred percent sure the redness is now reaching his ears. The other boy’s voice succeeds to greet Youngkyun’s ears comfortably, Youngkyun hopes he can hear it every time.

Suddenly, the boy which Youngkyun has not know his name yet asks, “So, do you have any problem with me staying here for a while?“

Youngkyun shakes his head in a second, “No, No at all!” he replies. Youngkyun swears, he just saw the boy smiled and that succeeds to make him feel warm again. Damn, how can a tattoo artist’s smile be that beautiful and makes him suffer at the same time?

“Thank you.”

“Just take a seat, there’s a table too, so you can draw comfortably- Oh wait, I have to make you a drink.” Youngkyun turns his body and runs to inside of the store.

“Uh, no need-“ But it is such a waste, Youngkyun is already gone from his view. Once again, the boy grins softly; thinking that the florist is a nice and funny person. With that, he walks towards the chair.

Youngkyun is finally back from the kitchen, he carefully puts a glass of ice tea since today is really hot.

“Oh, sorry making you-“

“It’s okay, just relax, enjoy your time while I’m watering the plants.” Youngkyun cut off and flashes a sweet smile. The boy infront of him responds with a small nod, “Thank you so much, but I can’t stay here for a long time, I have to go back around 2pm.” He replies. Youngkyun glances at the watch perches on his wrist and realizes that it’s already 12pm.

 _Too bad_ , he thinks

“But I will definitely come again for some days, I’m sorry for bothering you, really.”

In no time, Youngkyun’s heart inflates and deflates quickly. That means he will meet with the tattoo artist tomorrow and so on, until the latter understands the detail shape about flowers and is able to pour it on everyone’s skin. Finally, he has something to look forward on the next day.

“I’m not bothered at all! Instead, I’m happy to have someone here!” Youngkyun says. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Yoo Taeyang, Taeyang is fine.”

_Ah, his name matches really well with himself._

“That’s a nice name, my name is Youngkyun, Kim Youngkyun.”

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The store’s bell rings, Youngkyun turns his head to the source of the voice. His irises catch a familiar figure, the boy who came yesterday; Taeyang. Don’t know Taeyang realizes it or not, but Youngkyun throws a bigger smile than usual.

“You’re back.”

Taeyang chuckles, ”I already told you that I will come here until I’m good at drawing flowers, right?“

Youngkyun is kind of shy with his act earlier, he curses at himself because he didn’t think before he talked. “Y, yeah, sorry, I’m stupid.” He answers and diverts his gaze to the ribbon that he is cutting right now. A soft chuckle comes out from Taeyang’s mouth; a respond from what just Youngkyun said. Yet that chuckle slowly turns into a question, “An order?”

Youngkyun nods, he is too busy with the ribbon, he can not even reply Taeyang.

Youngkyun does not know what is Taeyang currently doing while he is still cutting the ribbon. He just hopes the other boy will not destroy his plants.

“Youngkyunsshi, what’s the name of this flower?”

Youngkyun stops his cutting activity, then he sees what Taeyang meant.

”Oh, that’s Gloxinia.”

Taeyang only mumbles as a respond, and Youngkyun adds, “It means love at the first sight.”

“What? Flowers have meanings too?”

Youngkyun is kind of pissed with the question, bit because Taeyang is really good-looking, Youngkyun forgives him. “Of course, if you want someone to know how do you feel, you can use flowers as a medium.“

“Ooh, interesting, then what are the meanings of these flowers you’re arranging right now?”

Youngkyun stares back at his own arrangement, there are some Calla Lily, Primrose, and Stephanotis; all of them are white.

“Calla Lily means ‘beauty’, Primrose means ‘I can’t live without you’, and Stephanotis means ‘let’s go out’,” Youngkyun explains. “This customer is planning to ask out his crush.” He adds.

Taeyang is pretty amazed with Youngkyun’s knowledge, “Whoa.. I learn something new everyday..” He whispers and Youngkyun does not reply anything but flustered. He busies himself back with the order.

Not a long time after that, the green haired boy sighs, relieved, when he is done with the arrangement. He takes a glance at Taeyang who is now already struggling with his sketchbook; doing his best to draw flowers. Youngkyun’s lips tug without realization—smiling as he watches Taeyang being serious. Feeling that the other boy is working hard, he thinks that he should give him some cookies and refreshing drinks for a reward.

Maybe he has to buy more cookies and teabags for the following days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Time goes really quick, who would think that one week passed already? With that kind of time period, it is not surprising if Youngkyun and Taeyang are getting closer to each other. They often exchange some informations and stories like; SNS or the fact that Taeyang is two years older than him, Taeyang likes this one particular bread from the bakery next to his tattoo parlor, Taeyang’s hobby, and many other things.

In short, Youngkyun knows more about Taeyang, and so Taeyang.

“Youngkyun, you look very happy today.”

One of Youngkyun’s co-worker, Sanghyuk, speaks up, making him to stop counting the money on his hand.

“Huh?”

“Look at yourself, you just hummed while counting the money, that is so unlike you.“

Eyebrows furrowed, a pissed wrinkle appears on Youngkyun’s forehead, “Well, what do I usually look like?”

“Quiet, grumbles 24/7, radiates cold aura, judges people.”

“Not funny.”

Sanghyuk pouts, “I’m telling you the truth!” He shouts which leads him to stick out his tongue. Youngkyun sometimes thinks how can be someone like Sanghyuk is older than him.

Suddenly a loud scream (which in Youngkyun’s opinion it sounds more like a cry) comes out from Sanghyuk’s mouth. It turns out that someone kicked his shank. The person who made Sanghyuk cringe just sighs and crosses his arms on his chest, “Listen, we just got back from our break, you better don’t make any fuss, hyung.” He says firmly.

“But I didn’t even ask you to help me last week! Moreover, you helped me because you didn’t want to work, right!?” Sanghyuk replies, it is somehow childish. Youngkyun huffs, he gets confused why his co-workers are always this loud. By the way, for your information, Sanghyuk had a project for his subject and Chanhee—the boy who kicked his shank earlier—helped him. And that is why the two of them didn’t come to the flower shop last week.

“Can’t both of you shut up? Ugh, I swear to God.“ Youngkyun grumbles, occasionally massaging his temple; too tired seeing Sanghyuk and Chanhee debates every time. The orange haired boy turns head, “Blame Sanghyuk hyung who always starts everything first.”

“Look who’s talking! You are the one who always complain at everything!”

“No, it’s you.”

“You!”

“You.”

“SHUT UP! I LOSE COUNT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!”

Silent stays there for a while, the sound of the bell soon breaks them; telling that there is a guest. Youngkyun immediately welcomes, “Welc- Oh, Taeyang hyung!”

Chanhee and Sanghyuk stares at Youngkyun whose attitude’s suddenly changes one hundred eighty degree—who was pissed becomes cheerful. Sanghyuk whispers to the boy next to him, “Who?” and receives a quiet grunt; _‘How am I supposed to know? I was helping you!’_

“Hi Youngkyunie.” And that greeting gets a violent reaction from Sanghyuk and Chanhee.

“Ya ya ya! Who do you think you are calling our beloved worker ‘Youngkyunie’ easily!?” Sanghyuk quickly blocks Taeyang. Meanwhile Chanhee pulls Youngkyun so that he gets away from the silver haired boy, “You have to be careful, he looks like a fuckboy.”

“Hey, I can hear you, y’know.”

“That’s good then.”

Irritated with his own co-workers, Youngkyun finally decides to open his mouth, “Stop it, Taeyang hyung is not that kind of person.” He slaps out Chanhee’s hand. Sanghyuk frowns as he sees Youngkyun being protective towards the boy he is blocking at the moment.

“Okay okay, let me introduce myself,” Taeyang utters calmly. “I’m Yoo Taeyang, one of the tattoo artists from the nearest tattoo parlor and I will be coming here for the following days because I have to practice drawing flowers.”

“Your reason doesn’t make any sense.” Sanghyuk deadpans.

“Of course it does, a lot of our clients ask us to draw flowers for their tattoos.“ Taeyang shrugs as Sanghyuk murmurs when he knows Taeyang’s reason. He decides to ask since when Taeyang comes to this shop and the latter quickly answers it since last week. Since Youngkyun is not comfortable seeing his older friend gets interrogated, he pushes Sanghyuk aside.

“Please forgive these two, they’re always weird like this, they just came back from their break, I hope you still can practice as usual.” Youngkyun states and earning a not-so-satisfied grunts from both of the co-workers.

“It’s okay, I prefer it like this, it feels less quiet.” Taeyang replies with a bright smile on his face. Youngkyun loses count, he does not know how many times he finds his heart rate is starting to get unstable everytime the boy with sunshine as his name gives him a smile. It’s weird, but he likes it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As far as Youngkyun knows, his scores are not that bad; which means his brain can get everything quickly. Yet, he does not understand until now why his heart beats really fast when Taeyang is near him. Sometimes Taeyang also throws him some pick-up line, causing Youngkyun to gets flustered. That typical smile’s owner always succeeds to make Youngkyun find himself thinking his heart pounds rapidly.

In short; Youngkyun feels different than before.

Youngkyun is currently cutting some weeds on his plants, Chanhee is at the cashier, and Sanghyuk is delivering several orders.

At the middle of his cutting activity, Youngkyun, somehow, manages to imagine if he can hold Taeyang’s hand, walk together with him, then hug him, and lastly kiss hi—

“Hyung! You almost cut the stem!”

Thanks to Chanhee’s exclamation, Youngkyun’s mind gets dispersed. The boy automatically stops his activity. Really, he curses under his breathe because he was pathetically delutioning all those stuffs until it affects his action. And what’s with all the skinships that was in his mind?

“Shit, sorry.”

Chanhee sighs, “You aren’t focusing, are you? Give me the scissors, you can just handle the cashier.” He asks Youngkyun for the scissors and the latter give it to him carefully. As Youngkyun is about to go to the cashier, the store’s bell catches his attention.

“Yo.”

Youngkyun can feel his blood instantly flows really fast and his whole face is getting warmer.

Unique is the right word to describe Taeyang’s voice; soft when he laughs, yet pretty low when he talks. Whenever Taeyang’s voice comes through Youngkyun’s ears, the younger feels he is in the seventh heaven; so light, no burden at all.

“Y- yo.” Youngkyun replies, stuttering. A loud laugh breaks free out of Taeyang’s mouth. Because of that, Youngkyun’s face, which it was warm before, gets even more warmer. He is very sure that his face is as red as a steamed crab now.

Realizing the sudden change on Youngkyun’s face, Taeyang slowly walks closer to him (and that thing makes Youngkyun shocked for a moment because his heart goes crazy). He places the back of his hand on Youngkyun’s forehead. The green haired boy bolts from the blue at the same time. He can feel his whole body is heating up right now.

“Wha- you’re very warm, are you having a fever?”

 _“You are the one who make me like this, dumbass.”_ Is what Youngkyun wants to say, but Taeyang must be getting confused at it later. So he replies, “N- No, it’s nothing, I’ll go make some tea.” And Youngkyun quickly goes to the kitchen, leaving Taeyang and Chanhee alone.

Making tea in no time is not Youngkyun’s speciality, and he is glad with that because at least he can hide from Taeyang for a while. He hides his face with both of his hands, rubbing the palm on it. His brain can not stop replaying that one scene where Taeyang’s skin was in contact with his own (specifically, his forehead). His heart pulses with unidentified frequency. He touches his forehead, cheeks flush pinker as he remembers how Taeyang’s hand was there.

Is this what they call.. Love?

Youngkyun, with his maximum speed, shakes his head.

Nope, nope, nope.

No way.

No fucking way.

There is no way that he falls in love with a guy who is a tattoo artist. There is no way he falls in love with someone who has a really nice body proportion. There is no way he falls in love with someone who has a really calming and soothing voice. There is no way he falls in love with someone who always makes him smiles. There is no way he falls in love with a guy whose making himself wants to get kiss—

Oh.

Dang, Youngkyun really wants to disappear from the earth’s surface like, right now. He is not brave enough to face Taeyang again.

The kettle makes a sound; reminding Youngkyun to turn off the gas because the tea is already done. He turns the stove off and pours the tea. He didn’t forget to put some ice cubes since it’s still summer where people are willing to do anything in order to get something refreshing. When he is done, Youngkyun brings the three glasses out. Even though he is still uncomfortable to meet Taeyang, he feels bad if he leaves the two in a long time.

“The tea is ready.”

Taeyang and Chanhee turns his head. “You made one for me too?” Chanhee asks, he is somehow does not believe it when Youngkyun made some for him too.

“You don’t want it?”

“Who says that I don’t want it!?”

Seeing Chanhee and Youngkyun’s funny interaction, Taeyang parts his lips, asks, “Are you two close?”

This time Youngkyun lands his gaze on Taeyang, and wow, he just realizes the older boy is using sleeveless t-shirt—exposing his tan muscles. Youngkyun’s mind starts wandering, but he still tries to focus and puts the glasses.

“Hm, we were at the same school back then.” Youngkyun answer’s is short and Taeyang only hums as a respond. Soon, Youngkyun finds himself glancing at Taeyang’s sketchbook and sees some of his arts.

“You want to see it?”

Youngkyun blinks. “Wait, is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Within a second, Youngkyun approaches the tattoo artist and observes every stroke on it. Sometimes he clicks his tongue, gets amazed with how neat and artistic on its each stroke

“Based from all your illustrations, I’m very sure your final works must be stunning.” Youngkyun comments, he gets excited. The silver haired boy only replies, “For real? Thank you, I hope so.”

Not taking a long time, Taeyang offers something, “You want to try? If it’s you, no need to pay, just take it as an expression of my gratitude.”

Youngkyun really, really wants one part of his body gets tattooed by Taeyang. But he is just not brave enough. The machines are indeed already scaring him off, how about the process?

“Well it’s gonna be hurt, but it’s a free tattoo anyway.”

Hearing ‘free’, Youngkyun immediately accepts the offer while Chanhee is facepalming because of Youngkyun’s stupidness.

“If that’s so, wait for me until I’m good at drawing flowers!”

And Youngkyun can not say ‘no’ to a smile as bright as that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everyday, Youngkyun always tells Taeyang the flower language on his leisure time. It seems like Taeyang is also interested with the language since he likes to ask what is the meaning of this particular flower.

“How about this flower? Does it have any meaning?”

“Oh, you can give that to someone you hate,“

“Why?”

“It means ‘Useless’.”

“Whoa, cool!”

Youngkyun just smiles as he stares Taeyang who is really enthusiastic with flower language. He feels his chest is warm (and his cheeks).

Not a long time after that, Youngkyun realizes with the amount of sheets that Taeyang uses is thicker than the first time when they met. That means Taeyang will not come to this shop anymore. It’s sad, but yeah, there will be a time where they have to say goodbye to each other, isn’t it? Yet until now, Youngkyun has not find the right way to confess to the boy who is currently seating next to him.

“Hey Youngkyunie,” Taeyang’s voice snaps Youngkyun who was drowning in his own mind.

“Y, yes?”

“I think I will stop coming here in three days,”

Maybe most of you can’t hear it, but there is a small ‘crack’ sound—and that comes from Youngkyun’s heart. He did not expect that he has to bid a goodbye to Taeyang this fast.

“So prepare yourself, yeah?”

Oh, Youngkyun totally forgot about that. Honestly he is still afraid with it, he was so fucking dumb, why would he accept the offer that day. Should he cancel—

Wait.

“Okay.”

Youngkyun has a good idea to tell him how does he feel. And he hopes Taeyang will get it; means he can understand what is Youngkyun trying to say.

Taeyang has to go back to the parlor in 10 minutes. And since time flies really fast, he does not have any choice but to leave Youngkyun with the other co-workers.

Silence, until Sanghyuk suddenly opens his mouth, “‘Oh, you can give that to someone you hate’,” and Youngkyun imediately stares at Sanghyuk, getting annoyed.

“‘Why?’” Chanhee understands Sanghyuk really well, he decides to get along with Sanghyuk’s play.

“‘It means ‘Useless’.’”

“‘Whoa, cool!’”

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

Youngkyun’s respond succeeds to make Chanhee and Sanghyuk laughs loudly, because the usual Youngkyun is a, you can say, really annoying person and likes to judge people. But when he is with Taeyang, he always gets flustered and soft towards the older boy.

Well, seeing the drastic change on your friend’s attitude will definitely make you laugh too, right?

“This is crazy, Youngkyun always gets soft whenever he’s with that Taeyang guy!” Sanghyuk removes his tears while still laughing.

“His face often gets red, hyung! Can you believe that?” Chanhee adds as he holds his stomach; it hurts because he laughs too much.

Meanwhile on the other side, Youngkyun stays silent, does not say anything. Realizing that, Chanhee and Sanghyuk stops his laugh. When they see it closer, the green haired boy’s eyes are teary, making the other two boys shocked.

“H, hey, sorry- We didn’t mean to make you cry-“

“H, hyung... We’re sorry.. We promise we won’t laugh again, sorry..”

Youngkyun lets his face drown on the table, sobbing. “I know I’m disgusting, I like a fucking guy, and I know I’m not supposed to do that, I also don’t wanna be like this, but my heart says the otherwise— so please, don’t make fun of me..“

Chanhee and Sanghyuk glomps towards Youngkyun and tries to comfort him. The two of them tells him the fact that Youngkyun has a crush om Taeyang is nor disgusting, they also tell him that they support it.

“If that’s so, good luck Youngkyun, you’re handsome, you will get Taeyang’s heart.” Sanghyuk reassures, he pats Youngkyun’s back gently.

“I agree with Sanghyuk hyung!”

Youngkyun chuckles, “Hey, this is the first time you two agreeing on something.” He states. Sanghyuk and Chanhee stares at each other, but then they face Youngkyun again.

“No! That will never happen!”

Look at that, they even said it together. Youngkyun honestly lowkey hopes that these two will date someday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Heeeyyy! Youngkyunie! I’m here to pick you up!”

Three days already passed by. Thank god Youngkyun still can handle his feeling and talks with Taeyang like usual.

“Uh, no need- I can walk by my-“

“No! I have to accompany you!” And that sentence makes Youngkyun’s face redden. Ugh, why does Yoo Taeyang have to be really stunning on his eyes? This is not good for his own heart.

As Youngkyun walks with Taeyang, he hears a small supportive yell from Sanghyuk and Chanhee. The green haired boy smiles, maybe that is the widest one that they had seen from a Kim Youngkyun.

We all already know from the beginning that the tattoo parlor where Taeyang works at is near with the flower shop where Youngkyun works, so they do not take a lot of time to go there.

“Welcome!” Taeyang lets Youngkyun go in first. The younger carefully steps inside.

This is the first time for Youngkyun to go inside a tattoo parlor. Unlike what he saw from the tv, the decoration here is pretty okay, they are not scary or even dark. The other workers seem to be nice too (even though there are only two).

One of them, is a read haired, approaches Youngkyun, “You are the one who work on the OO Flower Shop, right? Thank you for allowing Taeyang to stay there for a while, I’m really sorry to bother you.” He bows.

“I, it’s fine! I’m usually alone, so it feels nice when he was there with me!” Youngkyun replies nicely.

Happy with the respond from the florist, he bows again and lets Youngkyun to come inside the practical room.

Maybe Youngkyun has to yank back his sentence earlier—at least it only applies for the practical room. The situation here is really making Youngkyun’s hair goes up, plus with those machines that he thought they are already cursed or whatsoever.

Taeyang slowly locks the door, then walks towards the small table where the machines are already prepared there, checking them one by one. Youngkyun swallows his saliva; gets scared.

“Youngkyunie, are you scared?” Taeyang asks, probably trying to break the terrifying atmosphere.

“Y, yeah..”

Hearing a negative respond, Taeyang stops cleaning the machine. He goes closer to Youngkyun who is actually shaking.

“Seat first.” Youngkyun lets the older boy leads the way by holding his wirst. His face is getting warmer because this is the second time their skin brushes off; and Youngkyun is squealing internally, happy.

“Where do you want it to be?” Taeyang, who is currently wearing his gloves, questions. Youngkyun stares at one of his body parts, “Uh, my ankle..”

“Seriously?”

“Shut up, you know that I still have to go to the school, right?”

Taeyang just giggles when he hears Youngkyun gets pissed, “Okay, so what do you want me to draw?” he asks again.

Youngkyun gulps, he tries to escape from Taeyang’s eyes, “S, sweet pea, Petunia, and Primrose, just make all of them small and white.” Taeyang nods as soon as he understands.

-Without any cue, Taeyang holds his hand, making the younger one surprised. Youngkyun’s eyes gets widened, his heart is beating rapidly again.

“I’m always with you, just relax.”

In the split second, the fear inside of Youngkyun’s mind is gone. Well, maybe there are still some, but at least he is not shaking anymore.

Because he knows Taeyang is right beside him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Making tattoos turns out to be taking a long time, and Youngkyun is super relieved when it’s over. He is tired bearing the pain that was caused by the damn needle. And he gets irritated once he knows that has to get over with it for one week. On the bright side, Youngkyun is satisfied with the final work. It decorates his ankle well, it’s not bad.

“Here, drink some, you’re sweating a lot.”

Youngkyun lifts his head and finds Taeyang who is handing him a bottle of water. “Sorry we only have mineral water.. Unlike your shop.“

The younger boy receives the water from Taeyang happily, “It’s fine, at least it can make me feel refreshed.“ He says while uncapping the cap of it.

Taeyang watches Youngkyun drinks the water. Curiosity starts to dominating his whole body, “Youngkyunie,”

“Mmhm?”

“Did you just... Confess through your tattoo?”

Youngkyun stops drinking his water, eyeing the floor because he does not dare himself to stare at the older boy. Because that is right. He does not need any mirror to know that the redness is now reaching his ears already; it is exactly the same as the first time when they met.

“Sweet Pea means ‘Thank you for the joyful moments’, Petunia has a meaning of ‘Your presence makes me comfortable’, and the last one..“

Youngkyun remains quietーdoes not move at all.

“Primrose means ‘I can’t live without you’.”

Youngkyun sighs, “I didn’t expect you to remember them, but it turns out it’s the opposite,“ He mutters, voice shaking. “Sorry, I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” Tears slowly streaming down, wetting the younger’s cheeks.

A pair of strong arms suddenly circling on his neck, and Youngkyun gets surprised. He can not believe what just happened.

Yoo Taeyang, his crush, is hugging him.

“Stupid, I was planning to confess to you right after this..” Taeyang whispersーthe warm breath causes Youngkyun to shiver, making him feel ticklish.

Taeyang inhales, “I’m ordering White Camellia and red roses.”

Youngkyun thinks for a while; trying to remember what are the meanings of those flowers. Instantly, the feeling inside his chest turns into tears—getting overwhelmed. Taeyang smiles as he notices it.

“‘You’re so adorable’, ‘I love you’.”

 


End file.
